


The Good Case

by affectionateTea



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: Tahani and Eleanor are actresses co-starring in a detective noir film, The Good Case





	The Good Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).



> sorry this is late! life bit me in the butt. ANYHOW, i love tahani & eleanor a whole lot and i was also destroyed a little by their disguises and i thought, YKNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUN, a noir detective au! they start out very antagonistic on set, of course, because a noir film?? really??? that is so not Eleanor's favorite genre, how was she even cast for this, she has never even heard of the director and her co-star is so chatty and fake and maybe also attractive but that just makes things wORse, not better, what the heck. but they start to get to know each other over the course of filming and end up being forced to spend time together to rehearse, to socialize, to promote the movie, and they end up tolerating each other and learning more little by little and then getting along pretty okay for two actresses with very strong personalities and then maybe more than that because wow my co-star is super hot how did i not notice this immediately and there is more to them than i initially thought....


End file.
